


My Heart on the Page

by ChantiRose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChantiRose/pseuds/ChantiRose
Summary: After reading Yasha's letter in the Tower that night, Beau decides to write back.Some spoilers for episode 115.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	My Heart on the Page

_Beau,_

_Yeah, this was a poem, but then I realized it was a dumb poem and I can’t write poetry. Sometimes I have an easier time when I put the pen to parchment, so here it goes._

_I’ve watched you- I don’t mean in a creepy way, I mean I am a little bit of a creep, but I know you know this by now… It takes me a minute to open up so I watch, I observe, I take it all in as opposed to letting it all out. I guess the only time I let it all out is when I fight, which I’m not sure is the healthiest thing in the world… But, here’s some things that I’ve noticed about you: you’re strong, you’re a leader, you’re really smart, you’re really funny, you’re honest even if it hurts, but the thing that really gets me about you is that you love so fiercely. And I know that you feel like an asshole most days, but I kind of like that you’re an asshole. You stick up for the people you love, and you make me feel stronger._

_I can hold my own, I know that you know that, but you make me feel safe. I don’t even know if that makes sense, but I know that no matter what you’ll have my back, no questions asked._

_Yasha_

Beau read the letter twice more, then carefully placed it on a side table and sunk lower into the tub until she was beneath the water . She held herself there until she could hold her breath no longer; then, she surfaced, gasped, and then did it again, and again, and again.

When her mind was nearly numb from the lack of oxygen, she rose out of the water, dried off, donned her pajamas, and went to bed. She laid there for quite some time, sleep evading her as she replayed Yasha’s message over and over again in her mind. Eventually she sighed, knowing that she’d never get any sleep at this rate, and rolled out of bed. She had planned to just go and sit by the fire until morning, but the pile of blank parchment on her desk caught her eye as she walked by and she stopped. She stood in front of the desk for a moment, indecisive, then finally drew back the desk chair and took pen to hand.

It was several long moments before she began to write, but when she did the words flowed from her pen without hesitation.

When she was finished writing she went over to where her day clothes were folded and reached into one of the pouches that hung from her belt. Palming the items she withdrew from it, she took them back over to the table and folded the letter around them like an envelope then sealed it shut with a bit of wax from the candle.

Taking one big breath and steeling her mind, she left her room and dropped through the iris to the floor below. Without allowing herself a moment of hesitation she deftly slid the envelope under the door to Yasha’s room and then bolted back through the iris and curled up on the couch next to the fire, staring thoughtlessly into the flames.

* * *

In her own room, Yasha sat in her pajamas softly plucking at the strings of her harp. She had checked with Caleb last time that the rooms were soundproofed, so she knew she wouldn’t be disturbing anyone with her music. Partway through playing a chord she heard a shuffling noise at her door. Knowing that the tower was impenetrable she didn’t feel any worry, but her curiosity was definitely piqued.

She padded over to the door in her soft shorts and a loose-fitting singlet and found a small but bulky envelope sitting on the threshold. Tentatively hopeful, she picked it up and carried it over to the couch. It was heavy, which made sense once she broke the wax and five gold pieces tumbled out into her lap. Puzzled, she put them aside and began to read.

_Yasha,_

_I think it’s no secret that you and I are alike in many ways. I also find it easier to speak my heart in writing, so now it’s my turn._

_At the Cobalt Soul I was taught control over my body- it’s how I’m able to focus my energy in combat. The first thing we were taught was to feel our own heart beat and to control its rhythm, to slow it to near imperceptibility during meditation. I pride myself on that control but when I’m around you it flies right out the window. Every time I look at you, my heart beats faster than it does even in battle and I don’t **want** it to slow down. I can stand on tiptoe on a branch that’s 80 feet in the air without wavering, but you throw me off balance on solid ground. Sometimes, when we’re fighting, you cry out to embolden everyone and give us all strength, but I feel that same way even when you whisper. Put simply, you pluck my heartstrings as artfully as you play a beautiful song on the strings of your harp._

_The very first day we met at the circus, you carried me in and I’ve missed being in your arms ever since. You said then that it would cost 5 gold to be held by you for the show, and I very nearly emptied my purse for the opportunity. I would say that my feelings for you haven’t changed since then, but that isn’t exactly true. Back then, I thought you were hot. Now, I know the beauty of your soul and can see that you are compassionate, loyal, caring, impressive in battle, thoughtful…. And also hot._

_In our line of work I never know what tomorrow will bring, but I know that I can handle whatever it is as long as I have you with me. I don’t know where we go from here, but I’ve included payment, if the offer still stands._

_~~Lo~~ Sincerely,_

_Beau_

Yasha finished the last words of the letter, then looked at the coins in her lap. She rested her chin on one hand, noting the warmth radiating from her cheeks, and toyed one of the gold pieces between the fingers of the other hand. A smile slowly began to spread across her cheeks as she looked at the sign off.

~~Lo~~

She ran her fingers over the crossed out letters for a moment, then dug Veth’s flask out of her pack and took a long swig. Finally, she steeled herself and strode out of the room and up through the iris to the floor above. Hesitating only for the briefest of moments, she knocked gently on Beau’s door.

It was a moment or two before the door opened, just long enough that she began to consider turning back. But, before she could give it a second thought, the door opened. Beau was standing there in long cotton pajama pants and a thin bralette. It wasn’t that different of a silhouette from her daily garb, but it still took threw Yasha off guard for a moment. Quickly shaking herself out of it, she stepped forward and deftly slipped one arm behind Beau’s back and the other behind her knees, scooping the monk swiftly to be cradled in her arms.

“Services rendered for services paid” she whispered, looking deep into Beauregard’s eyes.

Beau smiled as her hand came up to cup Yasha’s face and the Aasimar woman quickly kicked the door shut behind her as she carried Beau deeper into the room.


End file.
